Starwars Renegade In the Name of the Fallen
by Lengendary and WinterWolf
Summary: The story of a girl growing up, facing her destiny, and falling in love. Ahsoka Tano has left the Jedi Order and is trying to find her own path in a Galaxy at war. Fate brings her Alderaan, the stronghold of one of her oldest friends, the Lord of Admirals.
1. Chapter 1

**Unanswered Questions**

 **So, this is book two, don't worry. You don't need to read any prequels. I'm German so English isn't my first language. Don't hate me for spelling or grammar. I still like to think that my writing is above average.**

 **Anyway I hope you have fun and yes, this story is centered around Ahsoka.**  
_

(Late fall. Northern continent. Alderaan)  
-a few months after the coronation

Alexander

Alexander jumped out of the former Republic gunship into the knee deep snow that covered the lawn in front of his brother's palace. Instead of taking up residence in the royal Palace in Aldera he resided here, in a Palace in the far north of Alderaan that the Organas as had given him.

The castle throned over a small village with about two thousand inhabitants on a mountain that overlooked a fjord.

The village was now ruled and owned by Max. While not being as large or grand as Castle Bay, Max's residence was still beautiful. Especially at this time of the year the castle looked like a winter dream.

Boss landed next to his king and signaled the pilots of the midnight blue gunship to wait for them.

Looking at the castle Alex couldn't suppress a smile. Nothing hinted at the presence of a Lord of Admirals in this place. The castle looked peaceful and serene. No security forces were visible, no guns or tanks were in sight. Still, Alex knew he was currently in the scops of a dozen snipers.

Well hidden in the woods surrounding the village and castle, heavy anti aircraft guns and a heavy duty shield generator were standing ready. And above all there was Maxwell himself, the Lord of Admirals and former Jedi Battle master who was more than capable to protect himself from just about any threat.

Snow crunched under their boots as the two men walked over the lawn. Boss knocked on the heavy wooden double doors of the gate and they waited while snow gently began to fall.

After quite some time the door finally opened revealing Shenna. The young blue skinned Twi'lek girl was still wearing her school uniform and had apparently just returned home from school.

Much to Shenna's annoyance her older sister had signed her up at the local school the moment they moved in and Maxwell was enforcing Jallia's ruling. Jallia herself was studying at a university in the capital. However Alex had heard that Shenna was also receiving private flying lessons in her free hours.

"Ahm hi your Majesty," Shenna greeted the king stiffly. Alex took note of the fact that she didn't make any sort of curtsy. She still hadn't gotten over the fact that he had originally enslaved her. Of course the king did feel a bit bad about that. However those regrettable circumstances had led to a close relationship with the Hutt clans and the pirate leader Hondo.

"Hello Shenna. I am here to speak to my brother and my wife." Shenna sighed.

"Sure, they are in the back yard fencing." She opened the door even further and let the two men in.

"Can you find them yourself? I need to do homework."

"We'll find them," the king assured her. Shenna ran through the brightly lit entrance hall and disappeared up a stairway.

"She seems to have settled in quite well. Something tells me that your brother isn't actually letting her work as his slave,l" Boss remarked.

They headed through the palace until they reached the back yard. Park would have been a more accurate description. The yard housed a large water fountain. Tall snow covered pine trees appeared to watch out for the inhabitants of the castle.

Alexander immediately spotted his brother and wife through the snowy haze. Even though they were barely more than faint figures in the falling snow Yela's violet and Max's two blue light sabers burned bright and clearly visible as the two fighters danced around each other.

Over the last seven months Yela had dedicated herself to expand her abilities as a force wielder which cut their time together even shorter.

Yela was now six months pregnant. To her displeasure the pregnancies of Togruta's took a bit longer than those human woman had to suffer through. Even though she showed a little bump Yela was obviously still very mobile.

"I'll stay here," Boss announced. Alex sighed and walked through the deep snow towards his brother and wife. Yela jumped forward and made a two hand over head blow which Max blocked by crossing his light-sabers overhead. Max pushed her back with ease.

Then he did a backwards flip and raised his hands just as Yela charged forward. A force wind erupted in Yela's direction carrying a hail of snow with it.

She crouched down and covered her eyes to protect herself from the icy, gale force winds. "Hey!" Alex called trying to get their attention. The storm died out and Yela staggered to her feet with her light saber raised.

Max turned off his weapons and returned them to his belt. After a moment of confusion Yela spotted her husband and her eyes lit up.

"Alexander! What brings you here?" Max called and the two walked towards the newcomer.

Alex pulled Yela into a short embrace and looked into her eyes. As always no more was needed between them.

Turning to his brother Alex announced, "I came to invite you to the winter ball. We also need to talk about the military reforms you suggested."

Max sighed and ran his fingers through his shortly cropped silver blond hair. "Very well. Let's get in doors."

Two weeks later

Ahsoka

Ahsoka and Lux were kneeling on the roof of a grocery store at the outskirts of Aldera, staring up at the brightly lit palace. "Hard to believe your old friend lives there."

"First of all he isn't my friend. Our relationship is complicated and I told you I don't want to talk about it. It's really non of your business," Ahsoka hissed before composing herself. Why was she being so defensive?

"Anway, Maxwell doesn't live here. His older brother does. You know, the king of Alderaan. In fact Maxwell isn't even on this Continent. That is something you should be greatful for. If he were here this would be much to dangerous," she reminded him.

"I'm not afraid." Lux insisted. Ahsoka sighed exasperated. She used to really like that rebellious side of him, now she found it unpractical, even dangerous.

She also didn't like the idea of telling him about the extent of Maxwell's skills, not that she had much insight on the matter. "Let's just not get caught."

Lux looked unconvinced. "I'm still not afraid."

"I know." Ahsoka replied and jumped down from the roof, landed in a crouch and rolled forwards. It took Lux a minute to climb down the tree he had used to get up on the roof.

Ahsoka was dressed much like she had been when she left the Jedi Order. A skintight brick red top and padded leggings that offered some protection to her knee caps and thighs. Lux was wearing the same gear he had in the Onderon campaign.

"Come on." Ahsoka hissed and led him towards a maintenance hatch at the side of the road that led down to the cities sewage system.

"How are we getting down there?" Lux asked. Ahsoka waved a hand and unseen locks clicked. The hatch opened.

"I'll see you down there," she said and pulled a flashlight from her belt. Then she jumped down the hole and let the darkness engulfed her.

A few seconds later Lux had climbed down the latter and both turned on their flashlights. As beautiful as Aldera was with its shimmering towers and parks the sewage wasn't much more appealing than the one of Coruscant. The stench was horrible.

The two were already on their way, keeping on the narrow path. Neither of them were eager to step into the steadily flowing stream of waist water. "Do you even know where you are going? I knew we should have gotten a map!" Lux complained.

"I don't need a map. I have the force," Ahsoka growled back and winced at how much she sounded like some Jedi master. It was true through. Since she left the order she had learned to trust in the force a lot more than before.

Ahsoka let her feet carry her to her destination. Finally she stopped dead. Lux, who himself seemed to be lost in thought knocked into his guide and nearly sent her stumbling into the stream of stinking water. Just in time the girl managed to grab hold of a pipe in the ceiling and steady herself.

"Pay attention!" the former Jedi growled. In the past she used to have romantic feelings for Lux. Now while both were still friends Ahsoka had made very clear that a romantic relationship between them wasn't an option.

Both of them had their own reasons to be here. Ahsoka was looking for the locations of Jedi safe houses and money reserves in case she needed them, something that was becoming more likely by the day.

Lux wanted information on Alderaan's new king as well as the Jedi. Either to protect himself from both parties or get their attention in case he himself was in distress.

Ahsoka would be very careful about what information she would let Lux walk away with. She wasn't as naive or as trusting as she used to be. Despite not being a member of the Jedi Order she would guard the secrets she had been entrusted with.

For a moment she faltered. Ahsoka did have another option. She could always go to Max for help...

Ahsoka pushed the thought aside. She wasn't just some child that needed to be provided for. That and Ahsoka wasn't exactly sure where she and Max were standing at the moment after their last meeting. A rejection would be mortifying.

"Why did you stop?" Lux asked, clutching his blaster tightly.

"We are right under a storage room in the palace. Maybe a foot of concrete is between us and the room."

"How do you suggest we get through two foot of concrete." Lux asked sceptically.

Ahsoka wordlessly put her flashlight back in her belt and grabbed her light saber. "The direct way." A glowing green blade hissed to life.

Ahsoka stabbed straight up, burring the blade in the concrete up to the hilt. Then she slowly cut out a round section. When she complete the circle she stepped aside and let the concrete cylinder crash to the floor where it broke into a number of smaller fragments.

The edge of the hole glowed bright orange but Ahsoka didn't bother to wait for the concrete to cool down. Instead she just tucked her arms in and jumped through and landed in the room. Lux on the other hand needed to wait for the marital to cool down for a few minutes before being able to climb through the hole with Ahsoka's help.

"Welcome to palace Bay." She joked. Lux broke a grin and the two maneuvered their way through wine barrels to a narrow stair case.

When they reached the top Ahsoka whispered. "Flashlight off." When Lux's light died out the Togruta carefully pushed open the door.

They stepped into a large deserted kitchen. In a large fire place in the middle of the room the coals still glowed softly. To Ahsoka it was more than enough light. She could see every tiny detail. For a moment she asked herself if Max and Alexander had night vision capabilities. She knew they weren't human. What they were she wasn't sure. Of course Max didn't need his eyes to see and chances were that Alexander had the same abilities but seeing things was still much more precise than using the force to sense your surroundings.

"Follow me and tread carefully," Ahsoka whispered. The two reached the kitchens door and entered into a narrow hallway.

Ahsoka guessed that if she walked left she was find herself in the great hall so she walked right. Finally they reached a much larger arcing hallway with colorful led glass windows through which pail moon light seeped inside .

"Can you see properly again?" Ahsoka asked. Lux nodded and they proceeded down the hallway.

"Do you know where the archives are?" Lux asked curiously.

"No, we'll just have to ask someone." Ahsoka replied.

"How-" Lux started. Ahsoka grabbed his arm and yanked him behind the base of a marble statue. "Someone's coming." Lux didn't ask any questions. He knew from experience that Ahsoka's senses where a lot sharper than his. Her physical like her other ones. Her Montrals could detect disturbances in the air which was in his opinion utterly unfair.

Ahsoka glanced around the corner and watched as two cooks assistants walked down the hall way talking animatedly. "I saw the King and Queen sparing in the courtyard today. I know your parents hate the fact that our Queen isn't human but damn she is gorgeous. If I were the king I'd keep her locked up in my room all day."

They continued talking but the rest of their conversation wasn't a lot more meaningful. However Ahsoka did learn one thing from this. Both Alexander and Yela Bay were practicing their abilities.

Ahsoka signaled Lux to stay put. Then she stepped out of the deep shadow and quietly walked after them. Finally she stopped and folded her hands behind her back, knowing that it pronounced her chest. Ahsoka cleared her voice, "Pardon me boys."

The two young men spun around. Even in the twilight they could see Ahsoka reasonably well. Ahsoka knew that she was very attractive and for once she wanted to make use of that. After all her looks had gotten her a lot of unwanted attention in the past.

"Who are you?" one of the boys asked suspiciously.

"I am one of the Queen's relatives. Now, I couldn't help but listen in to your conversation. How would you judge my looks compared to those of the Queen?" the two guys looked at each other nervously.

They had obviously bought the relative part but were probably scared that this was a trap. Talking that disrespectful of the Queen could get you in a lot of trouble. "You see, the thing is that I just arrived here and am looking for some fun around here so..."

"Your a Jedi!" One of the boys burst out pointing at her waist where her light-sabers were.

"Boys, just because I have light-sabers doesn't mean I'm a Jedi. The King, Queen, and Lord of Admirals all own light-sabers and aren't part of the Order."

The argument was good but the two boys were freaked out now. "We will be on our way now. Forgive us if we offended you. We don't want trouble."

The moment the boys had their backs turned on Ahsoka she jumped forward, rolled and then kicked the legs out from guy number one. She rolled on top of the guy to punched him in the face, knocking him out cold.

However the second guy caught her arm and yanked her off his friend. "Are you-" Ahsoka grabbed his wrist and spun into him. Then she flipped him over her waist and sent him crashing to the floor. Two well aimed punches later the second guy was out cold.

"What are you doing?" Lux asked coming forth from behind the statue. "Getting our answers. Make sure no ones coming please."

Five minutes later Ahsoka and Lux knew what they needed to know and Ahsoka's two victims were out cold and hidden in a storage closet. The two guys hadn't known anything about Archives of course but Ahsoka had learned that only the royal quarters and the treasury had guards assigned to them. That made sense but now she knew were the treasury was.

They managed to navigate through the palace with out being discovered and found themselves at a corner. When they peered around the corner they spotted 10 guards in ceremonial armor armed with energy spears flanking a wide down bound stair case.

"How do we get past with killing anyone?" Lux asked. Ahsoka had insisted on that condition. No one was supposed to die.

She was sure that she could over power them with out killing them. Even unarmed if she had to but both non lethal options took time. Time in which one of them would raise the alarm. Her force abilities weren't refined enough to knock all of them out with out killing them. Her options weren't that appealing.

"There is no way that we are sneaking around them. Either we abort our mission or expose ourselves." "Or we jam their transmissions and you send them snoring." Lux offered, flashing the small field computer attached to his wrist.

"This is the royal palace. Don't you think they have counter electronic warfare capabilities?" "It would still buy us some time." Lux insisted.

"Okay. Do it. Hang back until I'm finished with them." Ahsoka decided. Lux presses a few buttons on his computer and gave her the thumbs up. Her turn.

The young Togruta stood up to her full height and slid her light-sabers back so they wouldn't be to clearly visible. The passage itself was hark but the large room the guard was standing in was brightly lit. So they could see her coming from quite a distance but still not recognize her as a hostile.

Ahsoka briskly started walking down the walkway towards the guard who stood at attention when they saw her coming.

This time Ahsoka didn't fool around. One of the guards stepped forward to meet her and was just raising his arm to get Ahsoka to stop when she left the darkness and entered the brightly lit room. The guards recognised Ahsoka as an imposter just as she yanked the speer from the first guards grip and broke it over its owners head.

Before the guard was on the ground Ahsoka's light-sabers were ready blazing and she launched herself at the nine remaining guards. She moved quick and efficient, using her light-sabers to neutralise the spears and then finishing the job with kicks, the pummels of her light-sabers or one one case a well dosed force push.

It was over in a matter of seconds after which Ahsoka was up surrounded by unconscious bodies. She turned her light-sabers off but kept the weapons ready in her hands.

"That went well. They didn't manage to raise alarm before you took them out." Lux announced when he joined her. "It's not over yet." Ahsoka reminded him but she to felt pleased with herself. The two hurried down the stairs and down a remarkably guard less passage way and around a corner where they were awaited with raised rifles by at least a dozen clones in dark blue and black armor. They were some of the men that had defected from the Republic with Alexander and Maxwell.

"Drop your weapons and get down on your knees." On of the clones ordered. Ahsoka had her hands raised, still clutching her light-sabers. There was no way she was going to win this fight. The clones could shoot her down before she would be able to reach them and Lux wouldn't be a match for even one of them.

No one moved for a second. "Run!" Ahsoka's light-sabers activated in a whirl wind of green and yellow light as she covered their retread and deflected two blaster bolts. Then they were ready around the corner and were sprinting back up the hallway. The clones were close on their tail but here in the hallway where only one, maybe two clones could fire a snap shot at her while pursuing them Ahsoka had no difficulty defending herself.

They sprinted up the stairs and entered the large room where the guards still lay out cold. Ahsoka glanced up the crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling and the moment she reached the hallway from earlier she spun around and raised her hands just as the first clones came storming up the stairwell and froze as the crystal chandelier came crashing down blocking their path.

She didn't pause to congratulate herself and was already running after Lux. Ahsoka quickly realized how much Lux Bontary was slowing her down. She was confident that she could flee the palace on her own having survived the Citadel and the small part where she single handedly broke out of the Republic high security prison on Coruscant with out killing a single guard.

However with Lux... Ahsoka briefly considered leaving the former senator behind but couldn't bring herself to do it. They burst out onto an inner cort yard and froze dead in their tracks.

They weren't alone. Blocking their path was his majesty, Alexander Bay himself. The optimistic part of Ahsoka told herself that it could have been Maxwell. Both her and Obi-Wan together hadn't been able to defeat him with combined strengths. Ahsoka waved her hand and the door they had just come through slammed shut, the lock clicking into place. That would hold of the clones, for a bit at least.

"Greetings Ahsoka. You should really stop getting caught breaking into places. If you where hoping to visit my brother I fear I have to disappoint you. He doesn't live here. You know, you could have just asked for help to contact him." Alex said conversationally and activated the glowing green blade of his light-saber. Ahsoka stayed silent and crouched down her weapons raised.

"We both know you could flee from here. Unfortunately Lux will be utterly defenceless if you do." Lux cursed and raised his blaster. Before Ahsoka could stop him he fired three times. Alex deflected the first two round harmlessly of in to the sky. The last blaster bold however Alex sent back at Lux who had no chance to find cover. The glowing red energy bolt struck Lux in the shoulder.

The boy screamed and dropped to his knees, clutching the smoking wound. Before Alex could say anything Ahsoka charged. Their light sabers met.

The first engagement lasted only a few seconds before Ahsoka jumped back.

"Ahh, Ataru mixed with Shien in reversed grip form," Alex mocked.

Ahsoka glared at him, "You talk to much your majesty."

"Ahsoka! Run!" Lux yelled his voice filled with pain. She ignored him and attacked. Ahsoka blocked one of Alex's blows over head and countered with her Shoto. The stab would have run him through if he hadn't danced back. Alex struck a blow at shoulder height. Instead of blocking the power attack Ahsoka rolled forward and got a good angle at his back. Before she had the opportunity to end it however Alex himself rolled forward and came up in a ready position.

Ahsoka realized that Alexander's fighting style was a lot different than Maxwell's who had achieved mastery in all light-saber combat forms.

Fighting Max was like playing chess. It didn't matter if you knew what was happening next because he would outmaneuver you and end up coming out on top. Intellect, precision and timing were more important than speed and strength. That was at least how it was when he fought passively like he did against Obi-Wan and herself and there he hadn't intend to injure or kill them.

Ahsoka of course knew that if Max approached a fight aggressively his fencing became fast, dynamic, adaptive and unpredictable.

Alexander lacked his brother's speed, technique, balance, and preseason what for her at least made him to a more dangerous enemy.

Against Max who in principle tried to end a fight with out anyone getting hurt the potential for injury or even death was relatively low. Against Alex however the opposite was the case. Both of them weren't exactly expert duelist. That meant that their fight would be more spontaneous and uncontrolled. Much more dangerous for both combatants. However it also meant she could win.

Ahsoka was painfully aware of the fact that her years fighting droids on battle fighting had come at a price. She had slacked in her training as a duelist while Alexander had spent the last few months getting back in shape.

He was stronger and heavier while she was faster and more maneuverable.

While as a skirmisher she was easily superior to him a one on one fight could end with him coming out on top. That was if the clones didn't storm the courtyard first and ended the fight them selves.

Ahsoka took another step back and crouched down. In her mind she was back to the time in which she spent hours on end in the fencing halls with Max back when she was a youngling. She knew the strengths and weaknesses of the fighting style Max and herself had invented for her.

Ahsoka forced herself to calm down.

She put more weight on her forward leg and winced, pretending as if she had a minor injury. At the same time over pronounced her breathing slightly to seem more exhausted than she really was. This was the first thing Ahsoka had learned from Max. A truly superior duelist won a fight in his mind before he actually engaged his enemy.

Alexander fell for it and attacked, making use of Form VII Juyo to exploit her moment of weakness. Instead of blocking the powerful two handed blows Ahsoka rolled away side ways, letting the king of Alderaan stumble past her.

She could have countered but thought better of it. Alex spun around his glowing green blade coming up to defend a strike that didn't come when it should have.

Ahsoka fainted a strike to his ribs a moment later leaving Alex to hastily twitch his blade to deflect the expected attack. In a fluent moment Ahsoka rolled forward and came up behind the king and slashed at him with light saber. Her enemy just managed to block the strike.

To her disappointment Alexander rolled backwards and was ready to meet her. Still, she had broken his confidence and now Alexander expected her to continue her current, non linear style. Ahsoka Tano had no such plans. She did the last thing Alexander Bay expected and attacked him straight on making good use of Ataru.

Ahsoka danced through Alexander's counter attacks and jumped around him, forcing him to maneuver. Simply refusing to give Alexander the option of putting up a stand she turned into a tornado of green steaks of light as she hacked and slashed.

Alex tried to make use of force pushes once or twice but Ahsoka dove aside and countered immediately, not allowing him the chance to recover.

A small explosion echoed over the courtyard but Ahsoka didn't pay any attention to it.

Finally she did it. She pretended as if she intended to drive her shoto through Alexander's face, forcing him to raise his defense allowing her to slash at his leg.

The glowing green blade cut through cloth and skin, grazing the kings thigh muscle. While part of her wanted to press her advantage and go for the kill she danced away and came to a still stand ten feet away from her opponent. Not a moment to soon.

Alexander howled in pain and went berserk and started hacking and slashing so wildly that Ahsoka doubted that she would have been able to defend herself. Instead of attacking Ahsoka drew back even further, having no intention of facing her enemy like this. Max was right, anger did put an enemy at a disadvantage.

Ahsoka dropped down into a crouch, her muscles tensed. She was now a predator, waiting for the perfect moment to kill her pray. It wasn't bad either that the king was exhausting himself with his blind attacks.

"Alexander, stop right this moment!" A angry female voice yelled. To Ahsoka's left another Togruta approached holding a light saber with a glowing violet blade. Alexander froze and looked around and spotted his angry and apparently pregnant wife storming towards the duelists.

Ahsoka crouched down ready for a fight. Just when things were going so well against enemy one a second enemy had to turn up.

Yela glared at her, "Take her alive!" For a moment Ahsoka froze utterly flabbergasted. Then realization hit her accompanied by horror. Yela hadn't been talking to her. She had given orders to someone behind her.

Ahsoka spun around but was to late. Pain shot through her body and then blackness.

 **So, tell me what you think.**

 **Lengendary &WinterWolf over and** **out.**

 **We hope you'll enjoy yourself**


	2. Chapter 2

**Uncooperative**

 **Maxwell Bay is 23 Standard galactic years old and was brought to the Jedi temple when he was four months old** **by an unknown person together with his brother.**

 **Against common belief Max isn't human. Not even the Jedi Order knows much about his race, only that their live span extends much longer than that of humans. Some of his race have been known to grow millennia old. How old they can grow or if there is a natural limit to their lives is unknown. His race is also known to have more refined senses than humans which extends to things like night vision.**

 **Maxwell Bay grew up in the Jedi order. At a very young age it was noticed that he had an nearly unprecedented talent for lightsaber combat and an exceptionally sharp mind. It was also noted that the dark side of the force was anchored deep inside him. Many in the Jedi council considered the risk of him being corrupted to great and tried to have the youngling removed from the Jedi Order.**

 **When the case was discussed Jedi Master Shaak** **Ti rose to the younglings defence and took the boy under her wing and officially even claimed the boy as her padawan** **at his twelfth birthday. As his training progressed Max's combat abilities progressed rapidly and behind closed doors the council had already decided to train Max to be the perfect Sith hunter. After the Nabo** **crisis it was obvious that they needed one. His natural abilities made him well suited to take on enemies much more powerful than himself and his experience or personal relationship with the dark side made him immune to the temptations that the Sith could offer him.**

 **The Jedi councils original worries concerning the boy quickly faded. While the boys combat abilities were growing rapidly he showed massive amounts of mental discipline and control over his emotions along with a seemingly unshakable dedication to the Jedi Order. The boy knew of the darkness inside him and instead of denying it he did everything possible to control that part of himself. Him being corrupted by the dark side seemed unthinkable.**

 **Note worthy was also that at the age of fourteen the council tasked him with tutoring Ahsoka** **Tano. The youngling had fallen behind in her training, supposedly due to her lack of discipline and rebellious nature. Maxwell wasn't very pleased about the assignment and didn't feel ready to shoulder the responsibility and while he did tutor Tano** **she kept falling further behind.**

 **However when learned that the Jedi Council was considering suspending Ahsoka** **and handing the youngling** **over to Republic social services Maxwell saw it as a failure on his part. Over the next two years he dedicated himself to tutoring the youngling every free moment he had.**

 **It** **doesn't have to be mentioned that the council was surprised when the youngling started making vast amounts of progress in a very short time, with in half a year she had left behind the rest of her fellow younglings. Max continued to frequently train Ahsoka** **up until the clone wars going so far to take her along on a crimes investigation** **in a Private school and even convince his master to let her join him on a few of world errands to let her gather experience.**  
 **At the age of sixteen Max and his brother freed a young slave named Yela** **on Corellia** **and returned her to Coruscant. A close friendship formed between the padawan** **and Yela** **that strengthen greatly over time.**

 **By the time the clone wars broke out Max was generally viewed as the most** **promising** **duelist** **among the Padawans, even surpassing the abilities of older** **Padawans** **like Anakin** **Skywalker.**

 **At the opening battle of Geonisis** **Max fought side by side with his mentor. After the day was won with the attack of the Clones was won he got knighted on the field of battle. Over the next few months Max proved himself to be a brilliant commander and a fearsome, unyielding warrior. Especially in Navel battles. After** **fighting** **off** **and** **nearly** **killing** **Darth** **Tyrannus the** **council** **granted him the title** **of a Jedi Battle Master.**

 **However he surprised everyone by leaving the Jedi Order after his bother did the same. It wasn't the end of the war for him though. Max joined the Republic fleet, his reputation proceeding him he reassigned to his former command. The star cruiser Pride and her by now infamous crew.**

 **Maxwell Bay quickly rose through the ranks as he moved from victory to victory and became known as the youngest Admiral in the fleet. He was seen as the most accomplished commanding officer at the front line and became something of a celebrity through out the Republic.**

 **That was at least until he betrayed the Republic.**

Alexander

Alexander sat on his throne and rubbed his leg. He had healed his leg wound the moment he calmed down enough to focus. He hadn't gotten around to changing yet. After Yela had ended the fight he had been in the mood to execute Ahsoka Tano on the spot. Who could blame him, Ahsoka had come extremely close to killing him.

Once his rage had blinded him like some wild animal he had lost track of his surroundings and judging by Ahsoka Tano's history and the fact that she was no longer a Jedi, Ahsoka had been about to put him down. He he were in her place he would have gone for the kill.

However Yela had looked so angry that he hadn't argued when she told him to leave. Yela was a pregnant Togruta and that meant mood swings which had turned violent in the past. Once against Hondo who had been cocky with her in the wrong moment and twice against Max who had just been too calm for her taste. Yes, apparently calmness could be misunderstood as a provocation.

Hondo had gotten away with a black eye and Max had simply dodged her kicks and blows while holding her a lecture about self control which hadn't exactly helped calm her down.

Alex had so far managed to not be the victim of one of his wife's violent moments by being very careful.

Finally a door behind the throne opened and Yela walked in. She had pulled on her training cloths from yesterday's fight which meant she had already been in bed when the alarm was raised. When Yela walked forward Alex braced him for a punch that never came. Instead she kissed her husband on the forehead.

Her eyes were gentle, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I already healed myself," he grumbled.

Yela sighed and sat down on Alex's lap and leaned against him. "Ahsoka is trapped in a stasis chamber and will be unconscious for a few hours. Lux Bontary received medical treatment and is in a holding cell."

Alex looked at his wife uneasy, "you aren't angry with me?"

Yela glanced up at him, "For stopping an intruder in our home? No. I am however a bit frustrated that you lost control like that."

"I have you for those moments," he teased her. They stayed silent for a moment.

"So what did Max say?" he finally asked.

Yela looked confused for a moment, than her eyes narrowed. "Do you honestly think that I go running to Max every time something mildly interesting happens in my life."

Alex raises his eyebrow, "Okay, perhaps I do. He is after my designated big brother. No, I haven't told him yet. If I remember correctly it is non of his business so far. Max will find out eventually and play after the rules if we are lucky. At least to some extent. I don't think he would try to interfere if Ahsoka gets sent to jail or something. You will have to grant him visitation rights though. Something like twice a week. I don't think he cares about Bontary," Alex grinned at the hint of dark humor.

Yela got to her feet. "Lets go to bed Alex." Then she hesitated.

"Your hungry again. Aren't you." Alex realized. Yela gave him an apologetic smile. "Yeah kinda. You know...all this excitement."

Alex got to his feet and took his wife's hand. "A snack it is."

As they left the throne room together Alex thought to himself that he should send Yela over to his younger brother. As sad as it sounded Max understood her a lot better than he did. Now with hormones she was down right unpredictable. How could she choose this one occasion not to be angry about something? Yela was by nature dissaproving.

Yela had just departed to Max's residence leaving Alex the chance to actually do what a king was supposed to do. There were dozens of people who wanted audiences. There were also negotiations with the Hutt's in order who wanted to export slaves to Alderaan. Bale Organa had to officially disprove but he himself was a aristocrat and practically owned his subjects.

Ohh and he had to interrogate Lux Bontary and Ahsoka Tano. Last time Tano ended up as the prisoner of a Bay she had she had been asked a few questions before Max just set her free.

Boss walked up to my throne. "Sir, Ahsoka Tano just woke up. We thought it would be best to isolate her until we receive further orders. Lux is still out."

Alexander nodded. "Very well. Do you know how many there are today?"

Boss nodded. "Around thirty. Maybe more."

Yela  
"Okay. You can stop." Max said and Yela dropped her arms. So did the rocks she was levitating. So here they were. Sitting on a thick red rug in front of a warm fire place in the living room.

"How did I do?" Yeka asked. "Very good." Max replied.

"I haven't asked. How did your patrol go?" She pressed.

Max slowly nodded to himself. "Quite well. A few smugglers seemed to have been under impression that security would be slacking due to the resent change in regime. A error they will have a lot of time to regret in prison."

Finally Yela couldn't stand it anymore. "Alex and I encountered Ahsoka. She and Lux Bontary kind of broke in to castle Bay. She and Alex even had a fight." Max didn't look surprised.

"You know?" Yela asked incredulously. Her mentor and best friend raised an eyebrow.

"You do realize that I get informed if my marines are involved in a live fire fight. Especially if that fire fight takes place in the royal palace. I even debriefed to the marine that stunned Ahsoka over the hollo net twenty minutes after the incident."

Yela shook her head, scolding herself for not expecting this. Of course Max would be informed. "So, what are you going to do?" she asked.

Again Max raised an eyebrow. "What do you expect me to do. I haven't made my mind up yet. If everything is done properly I won't interfere."

Yela smiled at him brightly. She knew Max would never let Ahsoka come to any real harm if he had a say about it. Just like he would protect Alex or herself.

"And Lux Bontary?" Max raised an eyebrow. "What about him? I have no reason to take drastic measures to ensure his safety."

They stayed silent for a while. "How is the pregnancy going?" Maxwell asked.

She made a face. "Like a roller coster ride."

Alex  
"So. You have former Padawan Tano locked up. I can relate to that situation." Hondo said and slapped his shoulder. Alex had finally completed all of his official business and seeing as Hondo happened to be on the planet at the moment the Pirate and the King had decided to visit a local bar.

"Take care with her. She has a bad habit of escaping." When the King didn't answer he added.

"I do happen to know a few people who would pay a lot of money for a Jedi. Especially for one as attractive as the one you have." Hondo offered, probably trying to cheer him up.

Alexander snorted. "If I had a death wish I'd do that. Do you have any idea why she would break into my palace?"

Hondo laughed. "I'm a pirate your majesty! I could give you hundreds of reasons to break into your palace. However I doubt that Ahsoka shares my motivations." Hondo emptied his glass and called for a refill.

"Your probably right." Alex agreed.

Hondo chuckled. "My mother once told me - Son, if you can't shoot your problem than sell it. Now, seeing as your brother isn't flying around anymore I need to smuggle some luxury items off this planet and than import a few weapons. In other words I need to get going. It was nice talking to you."

The two men shook hands. "Don't get caught and don't underestimate Foster."

Hondo snorted. "I won't."

After Hondo left Alexander finished his drink and returned to the palace were Boss awaited, him not looking to happy. "Sir, I would appreciate it if you didn't leave the castle with out a security detail in the future, especially with a pirate."

"Don't worry. We just grabbed a few drinks. Lets talk to our guests." He replied.

Alexander and Boss headed down stairs. Since the break in security had been tightened. Now armed clone troopers and enlisted members of the military were posted throughout the building and the Night ops were on hot standby at a nearby military base and could be on station in less then ten minutes.

They headed upstairs to the seventh floor and finally reached the holding cells were they passed two security check points manned by a marines.

"So, with who do we talk first?" Boss askes.

"Lux. I need to get warm up." Alex replied and the two men headed into a hallway lines with two cells on either side. A shimmering force field was blocking off the first cell and in that cell sat Lux Bontary. His arm was bandaged but apart from that he looked fine.

"Good evening Mr Bontary." The king greeted the prisoner.

"What have you done to Ahsoka!" The young man demanded.

Alexander raised an eyebrow in mild surprise. "Ohh her. After she repaid me for the scratch she gave me. I borrowed her to the guards she knocked out. You know, so she can properly apologies." He lied smoothly.

Lux looked horrified. "You're a monster." Did he really just fall for that?

"She broke into my palace." Alex countered, studying his fingernails.

"Now, I would like to know why you are here. You can tell me now or I will leave Boss here to question you." Lux closed his mouth and didn't say anything.

Boss sighed and gave Alexander a incredulous look. "Have fun. I'll send some of the boys in here to help you." Alex left his friend alone and told two of the men at the security checkpoint to assist Boss.

One of the men led Alexander to Ahsoka's confinement. The room she was held in had no windows and was circular and the prisoner was trapped, floating in a shimmering blue stasis field. A computer terminal was placed at the wall that controlled the confinement. The door closed behind Alex, leaving him alone with his prisoner.

Ahsoka's eyes locked on Alex. "Let me guess. You want to know why I broke in."

Alex spread his hands , "I think I deserve to know that." Ahsoka didn't answer. Of course there was no reason to keep it a secret but Ahsoka was stubborn. Very stubborn.

"You do realize that I can torture you. I know that your tough but even you will break eventually. Especially when your torture goes past electrocution. There are a bunch of guys who would love to get close and personal with you. "

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, "You wouldn't dare."

Alexander chuckled, "I'm not Maxwell. I hate to break it to you but even he tortured for information although he usually let others get their hands dirty. Now, I spent the last few years being a Commando and believe me when I tell you that I've questioned quite a few people. No one here cares that you're seventeen."

She shrugged as much as it was possible in her confinement space.

Alex clapped once and two of his men stepped, "Our guest hasn't been very cooperative. Bring in a system operator."

Once the console at the wall was manned Alex addressed Ahsoka.

"Last chance ," Alex offered.

Ahsoka didn't say anything. She only closed her eyes.

"Very well." He gave the man at the console a nod. A second later tendrils of lightning snaked themselves over the girls body accompanied by the sound of static. Ahsoka Tano screamed.

It turned out that Lux wasn't as strong as Ahsoka. He had cracked after a few minutes and had told them what he was after. Alex now had a pretty good idea what Ahsoka was after.

Now this was a test of strength of will between Ahsoka and himself. He also had the distinct suspicion that the man operating the containment system enjoyed his job a little to much. Well everyone had things that got them of their rocker and if it was watching someone scream in pain than Alex wasn't going to judge him for if.

When Ahsoka had lost consciousness Alex ordered for a break, had a medic inject Ahsoka with adrenaline to wake her up and gave the order to keep her awake. The aim of this first session wasn't to get answers. It was to weaken the victim and break their spirit. The real torture would follow. A combination of physiological and physical abuse that was aimed at breaking the victim.

When a military doctor entered the room Alex told him. "Make sure she doesn't get to sleep. Put her on amphetamines and a sedative at the same time but be careful that you don't cause a cardiac arrest." Then Alex went back to his sleeping quarters intending to get a few hours of sleep.

 **Lengendary &Winter Wolf over and out.**

 **P. S. I wouldn't mind a few votes.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hard Choices

 **This story will be more and more centered around Ahsoka** **was we go. Now, I know not many people read this but to those that do, please leave me some** **honest criticism.**

She tried not take it personal. This was merrily the second round in their duel. Ahsoka had won the first one. Now it was on her to not lose.

She knew the drill. This wasn't the first time someone tortured her and judging by her track record it wouldn't be the last time either. That didn't help her much though.

Every time she nipped off they let her dance with the lighting. In other words did their best to make every waking as unpleasant as possible while making sure she didn't catch any sleep.

The drug cocktail she had received caused havoc with her body. Every muscle in her body seemed to be cramping at once. She was sweating hard and had a bad migraine.

Ahsoka had no illusions that things would get better. Her physical and mental exhaustion would soften her resistance. There was also no supervisor there and that meant that the people 'attending' to her were getting bolder by the minute.

A new waves of cramps hit Ahsoka's exhausted body. "If your ready to talk than this will all be over," Ahsoka tried to once again reach for her force abilities but couldn't. Perhaps there was some drug in her system made if impossible for her to use her abilities.

Suddenly she had a idea. There was no way she could escape by her own strength. Even if they freed her from her confinement and let her leave.

She doubted she'd make it to the lobby with out collapsing. But perhaps she could reach someone who in the past had helped her out.

Ahsoka closed her eyes and forced herself to calm down and was rewarded with another round of lighting. When the pain and screaming stopped Ahsoka was left gasping for breath, her entire body aching. "I wasn't trying to sleep you idiots," she growled tasting blood in her mouth.

When she calmed down somewhat she called out with her mind to the one person who might be not only be willing to help her but perhaps also be able to. She put all her fear, pain, and desperation into the call.

Max

At about three in the morning Max jerked awake. All drowsiness fell off him and less than a second later he was on his feet, a light saber hilt clutched in his hand. Something was off.

His gaze swept the dark bedroom. To a human it would have been to dark to see but alas, he was as much human as Yela was. Still, he grew up as human Jedi and usually self identified as one.

Then he heard the voice calling out in his mind. It was faint as if it came from far away and he could hear the pain and feer.

 _"Max!"_ He knew who that had to be. Maxwell sat down on the edge of his bed and closed his eyes.

"Ahsoka?" he sent back.

He felt a pang of relief coming from the other side. _"Good to hear your voice or thoughts. I may have gotten myself in a little trouble and wanted to ask for your help."_

Max hesited, "I'm perfectly aware of your situation Ahsoka and while I wish the situation was different my hands are tied. You did break in and that puts me in a no win situation and the cost of getting you out is still to high. I'm sorry but you brought this on yourself. If things get out of hand I will intervene. Until then you are one your own."

"Okay, sorry _for asking_ ," Ahsoka replied.  
Max groaned.

 _"I assume my brother wants to know why you broke in. Just tell him that what he wants to know. After that I'm sure I could convince him to hand you over to me. You'd still be a prisoner but..."_ He trailed off.

This time Ahsoka was silent for a moment. _"You know I can't do that. Call it stubbornness if you want to. Don't feel bad about this. I know you worry. You really need to work on your bed side manners though. We'll talk about that when I'm free again."_

Max was just about to reply when he felt Ahsoka loose consciousness. He sighed and rubbed his temples. What did Ahsoka expect. That he went into Castle Bay light-sabers blazing? He wasn't some knight in shining armor. Max hoped that Ahsoka knew that if just some other person were in her position he Max would barely spare the matter a second thought.

As a Commander Max had sent friends to their deaths knowing that they wouldn't return alive to achieve victory. If necessary he would even do the same with Ahsoka. However he cared for Ahsoka which would make the decision a hard one. Of course he had made harder ones in the past. In the past he had sacrificed entire star ships with their crews in war.

It was the first thing Max had learned as a commander. It was difference between spending the lives of those under his command to achieve and victory and wasting them.

Fighting his conflicting emotions Max got to his feet pulled on some cloths. This was a matter that need to resolved in the name of sanity. He needed to talk to someone objective seeing as he had only little experience with those kind problems and throughout his entire life there was one person he turned to when he was out of his area of expertise.

He headed straight to his office and called the military communications center. The image of a young male operator appeared. He looked tired, over worked and was holding a cup of tea. "This is private Leo Selos from Fort Midlife-crisis. Who may I connect you to."

Max turned on his recorders on. "This is Lord of Admirals Maxwell Bay. Service number 3479332. Priority code alpha."

The young private sat up straight and quickly put away his cup. "Sorry my Lord or Admiral. Wasn't expecting anyone tonight."

"Quite alright Private. I'll let you get back to your Tea momentarily. Patch me through to the main communication array and open a encrypted channel to Kamino. The call is for Jedi Master Shaak Ti. Add a urgency marker to the call." He added.

The guy hesitated for a second or two. This was probably the highest level call he ever made. "Okay sir. I established a connection. Servers exchanged hand shake protocols... Now it's on Master Shaak Ti to answer. "

Maxwell inclined his head. "I understand Soldier."

After a few seconds the image of his former mentor replaced that of the young private. "Greetings master." He addressed her in Shaak Ti's native language. In private they usually spoke the Togruta language.

The Jedi Master folded her hands. "Greetings Lord of Admirals." Her voice was unusually formal and she replied in Basic.

Max sighed and mentally scolded himself for not seeing it. "Don't worry. This isn't that kind of call." Max assured her also in Basic. "I am facing a predicament and require your advice on a personal matter."

Shaak Ti relaxed slightly. "Your very subtle response to the incursion of two Jedi and a Republic soldier on board your ship has been taken note of and the council does not view you as hostile to the Order. I will do my best to assist you."

Max explained his dilemma to his former Master who listened patiently. She took the news of Ahsoka Tano and Lux Bontary's situation with tranquility.

"So, what do you want from me? We both know that you can't help Ahsoka if you play by the rules."

Max folded his hands behind his back. "I've come to that same conclusion. I guess I'm at a loss. Either I do nothing and Ahsoka's suffering will be prolonged or I intervene which would have severe consequences and I'd likely have to leave Alderaan."

Shaak Ti looked thoughtful for a moment. "You know, the one thing I never needed to teach you was to remember your duty. Other Padawans started secret relationships or sneaked out and went to parties. You never followed your personal desires and always put the Order first up until the moment you left. We even had to encourage you to spend time with Yela."

Max couldn't make sense of this non answer so frased his question more directly. "I guess what I'm asking is what the right choice is?"

Shaak Ti pursed her lips. "What I'm getting at is that we both know you are capable of making the hard decisions when what you want and what has to be done are in conflict with each other. What you need to understand is that this isn't that kind of situation. If you want to take the moral approach than I suggest you ask yourself who needs you more. Forgive me but I have to end this call. It was nice to talk to you again. Until the next time old friend."

"Farewell and thank you. May the Force be with you. Maxwell Bay out." Max cut the connection and stared of into the distance.

Who needed him more? The answer was obvious. Ahsoka did. Alexander was the king of Alderaan and was doing well enough with out him. Most importantly he wasn't in any danger. Ahsoka on the other hand was being tortured under his orders.

Max sighed feeling exhausted. There weren't any wise choices. Only wrong ones. Of course Max knew where he stood. While Ahsoka had gotten herself in trouble she had turned from the perpetrator to the victim.

Max took notice of the change in his mood. He had a mission and now the warrior in him took over. The Admiral decided he would leave for Aldera at dawn. Of course that would extend Ahsoka's suffering but in Maxwell's experience acting in haste rarity worked out well.

Luckily Yela had left right after dinner. That made it easier to maintain the element of surprise.

Yela  
The Queen of Alderaan stormed through the palace. Boss had briefed her on the prisoners status when she arrived and now the commando was doing his best to slow her down with limited success. Yela knew where the former Padawan was and there was no stopping her.

For one she had a problem with torture. Of course she tolerated it and used enhanced interrogation when necessary but Lux had already talked. There was no reason to harm Ahsoka. Yela also knew that if Ahsoka faced too heavy abuse Max would put a stop to it, no matter what he said earlier today.

In her opinion Alex underestimated how close Ahsoka and Max were. She had seen the way they interacted when Max let her free.

Yela simply ignored the security check points. No one seemed to be eager to stop the armed and pregnant queen of Alderaan. One of the men on guard hastily opened the final door to the room Ahsoka was being kept it. Something cold settled in the pit of her stomach as she made a quick damage assessment.

Ahsoka's body was covered in sweat and she was shaking. Perhaps from hypothermia, perhaps from pain. Maybe both. Blood was running from Ahsoka's nose and the corner of her eyes and seemed to be in a semi conscious state. "What is the meaning of this?"

She crossed her arms, her eyes sparkling dangerously. "The king ordered us to wear her down." One of the interrogators informed her.

"Did he now." Yela growled and considered her options. She couldn't counter the kings orders and everything else that she could do now would cause a lot more problems than it solved.

"I will have words with my husband." Yela spun around and briskly walked to the royal living quarters.

 **Lengendary &Winter Wolf over and** **out.**


	4. Chapter 4

Helping out a friend

Alex

After not stopping Ahsoka's interrogation when she demanded it Yela had officially stopped talking to her husband and while she was forced to break last nights fight off due to hunger issues her passive sort of resistance didn't seem to be effected. Alex and Yela sat at the breakfast table in silence.

"We transferred Lux to a standard prison," the king tried. Yela ignored him and continued to eat her stake. Yes, Yela was eating a rather raw piece of stake for breakfast. Partly due to her change in overall diet and then also because she was in a bad mood and her carnivorous side was more dominant than usual.

"The Hutt's also agreed to the new proposal. They may not like it but I think they understand that we can't simply universally legalise slavery with out working out a set or laws that keep things in order."

Still Yela said nothing and Alex noticed how sharp and long her Canine teeth were. Usually it wasn't that obvious. Sure you could see that her teeth were sharper than those of humans but now that she was pissed... "Can you please talk to me?"

Yela put aside her knife, "Alex, have you ever been interrogated like is being now Ahsoka?" Alex shook his head.

"Well I have. Multiple times actually through out my childhood. I can tell you that it's not very pleasant," she reminded him.

Alex shrugged, "I didn't ask her to break in. You do realize that she has top level intelligence on Republic activities seeing as she left the Republic less than two months ago."

Yela snorted. "Sure." Yela turned back to her breakfast.

Maxwell

Maxwell Bay briskly walked toward the palace from where his Corellian corvette was parked. Although Shenna didn't have her pilots license yet Max had let her do the flying. Shenna hadn't complained that much and jumped behind the controls.

For once he wasn't in his uniform. He was wearing a light combat outfit and combat boots.

He was ready for a fight if it came down to it and while he wasn't eager to take lives he would if necessary.

The guards didn't try to stop him as he entered the palace. Under normal circumstances he would have reported such a gap in the security but today...well today the situation was different. Max headed straight towards the holding cells. Only when he reached the first check point did someone try to stop the former Jedi Battlemaster.

Two enlisted soldiers blocked Maxwell's path, "Sorry my lord. We don't have you on our list. Do you have any paper work?" Max felt the familiar calmness taking hold of him that always took over before a battle.

"You do realize who I am?" he asked.

"I'm sorry. We-" the guards crashed into either side of the wall, thrown aside by an invisible force. Before they had crumpled to the floor he was already moving again, making his way to the prison wing. The four men posted on the checkpoint further down the hall had noticed the attack and jumped over their barricade to aid their comrades armed with shock staffs, the tips of which were now crackling with electricity.

Max didn't bother pulling his light sabers out. When the first guard came in range and jabbed at Max with the staff, hoping to knock him out with a single burst of electricity he easily sidestepped and rammed his elbow in the mans face, sending him down to the floor. The second man made a overhead diagonal blow under which Max ducked. He kicked the guard in the chest and sent him stumbling into the path of the third soldier. Both met the floor.

The last guard jumped over his fallen comrades and engaged Max who danced through the first two blows and then countered with two quick punches to the gutt followed by a swing to to the mans temple.

As he fell Max grabbed the energy staff and engaged the remaining two men who were scrambling back to their feet. Two decisive jabs later they were out of action.

For a moment he asked himself if breaking Ahsoka out would really be that easy but then those guards were there to stop a restrained and greatly weekend teenage girl from fleeing, not to stop him from getting in.

Finally Max reached the room Ahsoka was being kept in and was slightly annoyed when he realized that someone inside had sealed the door. That meant that they had also raised the alarm. For a moment he considered trying to find the shatter point but chose against it. He didn't have much practice in that force ability and it took much to long.

Instead he grabbed his light sabers and turned on his weapons and sank the blades into the door. It didn't take long and a good sized chunk of the door and crashes to the floor. Max stepped through the hole and his eyes locked on the Togruta that was being suspended in a field of blue light.

Just in time he realized that they were weren't alone. Four men who had likely been responsible for questioning Ahsoka opened fire with blasters.

Max didn't try to deflect all of the blaster bolts. He jumped forward and rolled. When he came back up to his feet he threw one of his weapons at the man furthest away and cut him in half.

Max didn't pause and closed on the closest interrogator who fired his blaster. He deflected a blaster bolt back to its owner and hit him in the chest. Max bounded past him and, slashed his weapon cutting through the next mans legs before finishing him of with a quick stab through the chest.

Max rounded on the last man who seemed to realize that he stood no chance and turned around fleeing through the hole in the door. Max stretched his hand out to the second light saber hilt and let the weapon fly back to his hand.

"Max?" Ahsoka asked faintly, sounding confused. Apparently the skirmish around her had finally woken her up.

"I'm getting you out off here." He strolled towards her and slashed his light-saber through the stasis field emitter. The blue energy that kept him old friend imprisoned died in a shower of sparks.

Ahsoka

Ahsoka hadn't noticed at first that something had changed. She had been hovering between the void and consciousness for a while as a cocktail of drugs ravaged her body. Apparently she had been injected with a mixture of amphetamines and sedative to screw with her body, weaken her and cause her a lot of pain in general. That and being kept awake by a mixture of injected adrenaline and shock therapy had worn her down so much that she hadn't noticed that her tormentors had stopped doing what they were there to do.

Only when two glowing blue blades cut their way through the door did Ahsoka realize that something that she should be aware of was going on. She had tried to clear her mind but before the intruder had finished cutting a way through the door darkness had engulfed her again.

She opened her eyes again just in time to see one of her tormentors fleeing through a oval hole in the door. The three others lay around her motionless, probably dead.

Her eyes fell on the young man armed with two glowing light saber. "Max?" Ahsoka asked confused. "I'm getting you out off here." The former Jedi walked towards her and destroyed the the stasis field emitter with his light saber. The blue energy that kept her imprisoned died out and Ahsoka felt herself going waitless before she was caught.

"Can you walk." He asked calmly. She tried to get to her feet but couldn't even move her legs. "I'll guess that's a no. I'll have to carry you."

Ahsoka heard the sound of armored boots coming from the hole in the door. "It's time to leave." Max threw her over his shoulder and stabbed one of his weapons into the floor and turned in a circle. Their was an ear splitting crack and she felt waitless again before darkness engulfed her.

When Ahsoka woke up again she tasted the familiar flavor chemical flavor of synthetic oxygen and felt a breathing apparatus strapped to her face. She was lying in the bunk of a small medbay. Ahsoka recalled what had happened last. It appeared that Max had attempted to save her and judging by her surroundings the attempt had successful.

Something hard brushed her hand as she forced herself to sit up and was pleasantly surprised to find her light saber and shoto lying next to her. She attached the weapons to her belt and pulled the mask off. "You are in no condition to sit up. Kindly return to a resting position." A metallic voice demanded.

Ahsoka glanced at the medical droid. "I have to!" She insisted and pushed the the droid away when it tried to keep its patient in line. It seemed that the sleep and oxygen had done her well because she was able to stumble to the door although she did need to lean against the wall for support.

When Ahsoka left the med bay she quickly realized that she was in type CR90 corvette and when glanced out of a window she saw Alderaan.

She dragged herself through the ship and finally after what felt like walking miles reached the bridge. When Ahsoka opened the door she saw Max and a young Twi'lek girl sitting behind the controls.

"The Pride is calling us. She is demanding that we power down our engines." The girl announced.

"Ignore them Shenna. I do not intend to surrender."

"What's going on?" Ahsoka asked. "You're not supposed to be awake-" He started but then answered her question. "We are fleeing from Alderaan's gravity well. Someone isn't happy about me breaking you out. Shenna, divert all auxiliary power to the engines."

"Can I help?" Ahsoka asked.

"Not really."

"The Pride is opening a channel to us." Shenna announced.

"Put them through and prepare the counter response."

Shenna pressed a few buttons and the hollo projector on the middle cosole turned on.

The holographic image of a young, dark skinned woman appeared. It was Nina Foster. "Sir. Power down please and let us come on board. I'm sure we can work something out."

"You know I can't do that Foster. Don't take this personal." Nina looked confused and Max pressed a few buttons on the communicator.

"Take what personal? " She asked.

"This." Suddenly the image flickered and died.

"Did it work?" Shenna asked.

"Did what work?" Ahsoka cut in.

"I just sent my command codes over the hollo date stream and shut down the Pride's main reactor core. She's dead in space for the next twenty minutes. I think we're home free. The Grace and her combat group are nowhere close enough to cut us off."

Shenna sighed in relief. A few minutes later they were far enough from the planet to safely jump to hyper space. "So where are we going?" Shenna asked.

Max glanced at Ahsoka who shrugged. She didn't have any ideas herself.

"I've always wanted to visit the ruins of the ancient Sith fortress on Oralta. Until now I never had the time. Does any one have any objections?"

No one said anything. "Course plotted. Standing bye hyper drive." Shenna announced.

"Make it so." Shenna activated the hyper drive and the ship accelerated into hyperspace.

Alex

Alex stared at the holo projection. Max had just jumped out of the system. "I didn't see that one coming." Yela announced.

"Neither did I." Alexander admitted.

Maxwell's incursion had come as a total surprise. By time time the King had been informed that Max was even in the city his brother had already broken through the first two checkpoints.

In accordance with the Jedi assault doctrine Max had refrained from using deadly force seeing as he was being attacked with close quarter, not necessary lethal weapons. The guards hadn't been a match for him. In the holding room itself the guards had been armed with deadly weapons which seemed to have forced Max to use lethal force himself.

At this time the alarm had already been raised and Max had freed Ahsoka. Delta team and nearly a platoon of soldiers had already been mobilized and were on their way hoping to block the escape rout. By the time they had closed on the room Max had already cut through the floor and had disappeared in the maze of hallways. The next place he had appeared was at the small arms locker were he had secured Ahsoka's light sabers. On his way out small group of soldiers had found and engaged the King's little brother. According to the one survivor of the encounter Ahsoka had not been mobile. At this point Alex had called in reinforcements.

Max had disappeared again. Then while everyone was searching the castle he had walked out of the front door, practically unopposed where got picked up by a 450 ft long corvette. On his way out of the system he had also disabled the Pride which shouldn't have been possible.

"Boss, call Foster. As of this moment she is in command of the fleet and tell General Tanasha Lay she is in command of the armed forces in general. I need to go to Ice-wind Keep and see if I can find out what is actually going on."

Yela raised an eyebrow. "Your staying calm?"

"For now." Alex decided. While Alex mood was in a all time low right now his brother usually didn't do things like this without giving the matter careful consideration and Alex was ready to give him the benefit of the doubt. Sure, Max would be announced enemy of the state but perhaps the reason behind it was something acceptable.

Ahsoka

Shenna, Max, and Ahsoka were sitting around a small table eating dinner. Max had escorted Ahsoka straight back to the med-bay after jumping to hyper space and had then sedated her which was probably for the best. The disappeared had worn of after an hour and then she had simply slept for another five hours. By the time she woke up the drugs were out of her system and she already felt strong enough to walk more or less as long as someone steadied her.

"So, are we a crew now?" Ahsoka asked. If she was honest she hoped they were. For one the idea of hanging out with Maxwell had a great appeal for her in general. For another she would take a while to fully recover from being tortured and didn't really have anywhere else to go.

"It appears so. Shenna?" The young Twi'lek looked up. "Yes?"

"If you want to I can have you sent back to Alderaan. You will be provided for together with your sister." Shenna crossed her arms. "Are you nuts? This is the most exciting thing I've ever done."

Ahsoka met Max's gaze. "So what will we do? Play freighter pilots? Civilian Transporter?" Max shrugged. "We'll be fine. I transferred a significant number of credits to a number of bank accounts through out the Republic."

"How much?" Shenna asked.

"Enough." Max replied shortly.

The three ate in silence until Shenna announced that she would turn in early, leaving the two former Jedi alone. "We could try to save Lux. I know you think he's useless but he does have his heart at the right place." Ahsoka suggested.

Max shook his head. "My brother will have moved Lux to a high security prison by now. There is no way that we are freeing him."

After a few seconds he added. "Why do I get the feeling that you know exactly what you want to do?" Max suddenly asked.

Ahsoka rolled her aching shoulders. "Its more like an idea. I thought that perhaps its time to be Jedi again." Ahsoka could tell that he didn't like her idea one bit. She knew exactly why. Ever since she had met Max he had been a mystery to her. For most people it was impossible to read him. His former master Shaak Ti had once told her that even she had usually had problems reading him and she had practically raised him.

However she might be the one exception to that rule. She understood him now. For his entire life he had been serving in one from or another. As a jedi, Fleet Admiral or lord of Admirals he had always been duty driven. This was truly the first time in which he answered to no one.

"I'm not saying that we should return to the Order or anything. I don't want to go back to a Jedi Order that was ready to toss me aside so quickly and I'm not asking you to serve politicians that were so ready to sell you and your crew out. I'm saying that we could be Jedi as they are meant to be. Knights of a Republic that belongs to a people. We stay out of the war, out of all he great battles and leave the sacrifices to others. We can start to fight for the small people."

Max stayed silent for a long time.

Max

Max had to admit that he liked her idea and he knew that she knew that he did. After all he had given her the keys to his very soul. She knew him better than anyone else now. "Okay." Ahsoka smiled weekly and Max ax scolded himself for letting her stay up for this long. Ahsoka was supposed to be resting.

"Ahsoka, go get some sleep." He ordered her. Ahsoka nodded slowly. "I will." The Togruta got up and started to walk past him before stopping. "Thanks. You know for getting me out of there."

"Any time Ahsoka. Any time."He replied.

Ahsoka caught Max of guard by embracing him for a second and kissing him on the cheek before leaving the small mess hall.

 **Lengendary &Winter Wolf over and** **out.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey folks listen up. I wouldn't mind some follows, comments and views. It would be nice to have some advise

A Jedi in Heart

Alexander  
Alex slowly strolled through his little brothers castle, looking for messages or clues about what his brother was up to. "Alex, come here. I've got something!" Yela called from the office.

"Coming." Alex joined his wife in Max's former office. Unlike what you would expect the office was lined with book shelves filled actual real old fashioned books. It was a very pleasant environment.

"What did you find?" Yela held up a data card. "I don't exactly know yet. This was in the desks drawer." "Well, lets see what it is." Alex suggested and slid the card into the slot on the hollo projector. The image of his brother flickered to life.

"If you are watching this I will have already left Alderaan with Ahsoka or died trying to. Knowing you, you are likely enraged about this. In this situation I simply did what felt right and in this case that was protecting Ahsoka, even if that meant standing against you. Perhaps it is time that I walk my own path. I believe you will do fine without my help. Tell Yela to continue practicing what I taught her. Until we meet again. May the force be with you."

The message died out and Max disappeared. Alex glanced at Yela who was smiling softly for some reason. "What are you smiling about." He asked slightly irritated.

"Don't tell me you didn't see this coming. Perhaps I'm not to pleased about the way he left but it really was time that he walked his own path. Did you expect him to stay in your shadow. Its Maxwell we're talking about. Don't worry, I'm sure we'll be seeing him around." Yela explained.

Alexander nodded slowly. "Can I start raging now?"

Yela glared at him. "I'm not alone you know so no. There will be no raging around. Last time was bad enough and I'm too pregnant too put you in your place."

Alex wanted to complain but Yela just wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Now dear husband. We have a Kingdom to rule. Are you ready?"

He grinned at his wife. "I believe that I am."

Max  
Maxwell Bay entered the Corvette's cockpit and found Shenna sleeping in the pilots chair.

He gently shook the girl awake. "What's wrong." The Twi'lek asked after rubbing her eyes.

"Nothing, why are you sleeping here?" He inquired.

"Someone needs to stay in the cockpit." She grumbled, her Lekkus twitching slightly.

"Than I'll take watch. Go and sleep in your bunk." Maxwell anounced.

To tired to argue Shenna got to her feet, stretched her muscles and lumbered out of the cockpit.

'Children' Max thought to himself. He stared out of the windshield at the blueish vortex that was hyperspace.

Max lost track of time but at some point a voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "Lost interest in the old Sith ruins?" Max turned around to face her.

"I don't know Ahsoka. Perhaps the time for sight seeing isn't there yet." He replied, slightly taken aback.

Ahsoka sat down in the chair next to his. "How are you feeling?" Max asked. "Every muscle in my body aches and even breathing hurts but I'm better." Silence spread for a moment.

"I've been thinking." Ahsoka started. "Yes?" "This is a big ship for three people. We should put together a crew." Max sighed. "We can't go back for Bontary." "I'm not talking about Lux. We can't help him at the moment. However Lux isn't the only renegade in the Galexy. Neither are we."

"You have a few people in mind?" Ahsoka rubbed her hands together. "Ventress. Bo Katan. There are many options." "Bo Katan?" Max asked confused. He had never heard of that one. "You wouldn't know her. I heard she was now workless and for hire." Max nodded slowly. "I admit I've been to busy commanding fleets to keep track of bounty hunters. Were do you think we'll find Mis Katan?"

Max and Ahsoka stayed silent for a momet, then simultaneously said "Na Shadaa". Max turned to the controls and programmed a new course into the Navigation computer.

"It's really strange to understand what's going on in that mind of yours." Ahsoka finally announced. "Is that so." Max asked as he stared out of the window. "It is." Ahsoka confirmed. "You should go back to sleep." Max said after a while.

The teenager groaned. "I'm not a child." "No, you aren't." He admitted. "But you are a seventeen year old girl that spent the last few days facing heavy physical abuse and is still recovering from said abuse. Or at least is supposed to be. Just close your eyes. I'll get you a blanket."

For a moment Ahsoka looked as if she wanted to argue but then she said sighed and relaxed into the chair. Max got to his feet and walked to the back of the cockpit and pulled a light blanket out of a small cupport and tossed it to the girl.

"I guss I'm a Padawan again." Ahsoka announced as Max sat down again and started a systems diagnostic on the ships engines instead of answering. "You being the only Jedi Master available to me and thst kind of makes me your Padawan learner."

Max sighed. "As you wish. Now, as your master I hereby order you catch a few hours of sleep." Ahsoka glared at Max but closed her eyes nonetheless. A few seconds later Max could hear Ahsoka's breathing slowing down as she fell asleep.

Yela  
The Queen of Alderaan sat down in her throne next to her husband as the two double doors at the end of the throne room opened and Lux Bontary entered flanked by two guards. Present were also Bale Organa, Hondo, and Toto the Hutt and a few officials and members of other houses. Silence spread through the hall.

The guards forced Lux Bontary to his knees at the foot of the throne. Yela noted that Lux looked better than last time she saw him. He seemed to have recovered in prison from his questioning. "Lux Bontary, rise." Alex ordered sounding tired. The young man got to his feet and gazed up at the throne. "That's me."

"You stand accused of breaking an entry into the palace, attacking my guards, trying to break into the vaults and shooting at myself, the king. You were taken into custody together with the renegade Ahsoka Tano."

Lux looked around nervously. "Where is Ahsoka? What have you done to her?"

Alexander sighed. "I fear that Ahsoka Tano is non of your business. Le'ts get back to you. You were informed off the exact charges beforehand?" Bontary nodded.

"Very well. Do you have anything to say in your defense."

"Only that I didn't attack any of your guards. Ahsoka was responsible for that." Alex glanced at Yela who shrugged. "I see no reason for a Royal pardon. Hand him over to the jury."

 **Lengendary &WinterWolf over and** **out**.


	6. Chapter 6

Denial And A Piece Of Advice

Ahsoka  
When Ahsoka woke up she she realized that she was still in the Spirit's cockpit. Max was sitting next to her in the pilot's seat, his elbows resting on the chairs arm rests and his hands were folded on the dashboard.

With his eyes closed it was impossible to tell if he was meditating or asleep. Suddenly Ahsoka noticed how deep his breathing was. Max was fast asleep. The Togruta couldn't help but feel elated at the prospect of traveling with her old friend.

He had been the first person in her short life that had given her the feeling that he believed in her. He had taught her how to fight, how to survive. Her former master Anakin Skywalker had taught her to think on her feet and how to be a soldier. Now she would learn what being a Jedi was all about.

It wasn't that Anakin hadn't been a good mentor. She loved the Skyguy like an older brother. However being his padawan meant fighting in a war. A war that had provided her with a lot of bad memories. Memories she only now realize she had been much to young to collect. She now realized that it wasn't what being a Padawan was supposed to be like.

Now she would go through the last faze of her Jedi training and Ahsoka hoped that she would learn everything she hadn't been able to learn from Anakin due to the war.

Ahsoka studied her new mentor. She couldn't deny that Max was beautiful with his high cheek bones and proud features, silvery blond hair and fair skin. His features seemed to stay guarded, even in his sleep. Something was different now though. She could see the tiny frown in his eyebrows that came from exhaustion. Ahsoka could now see it because she now knew him.

The responsibility of command had taken its own tole on her friend. Not that she blamed him. Sending thousands of people to their deaths, including his own friends wasn't exactly comparable to a vacation on Naboo.

Ahsoka silently cursed herself. It was inappropriate to think him in this way. Yes, he was good looking but a bit to old for her. Not that Ahsoka had any real romantic interest in him. She was also quite sure that it wouldn't do their relationship any good if Max got the impression that her feelings for him were more than just friendly. He would keep her at distance and Ahsoka didn't want her last remaining friend to pull away.

Still, he really was good looking. Ahsoka absentmindedly opened a map of the galaxy on the holographic projector. Her eyes tracing the Hyperspace routes as they crisscrossed through the Galaxy.

For the first time Ahsoka had no idea where her path was going to take her. Perhaps she and Max would spend the next few years traveling the Galaxy together or she could be dead by the end of the week. It could be that she and Max would stay together until death forced them to part paths or she could be on her own again by the end of the week.

Ahsoka's thoughts drifted of to Lux who she had been forced to leave behind. She was perfectly aware of the fact that he would likely be executed. Her gutt told her to go and try to save him but Max was right, there was nothing she could achieve except ending up getting captured or dead. Still, she didn't like the idea of leaving someone behind.

Ahsoka stared out at the shimmering blue vortex of Hyperspace, trying to push aside the feeling of guilt. She knew that her only mistake had been to take Lux on the mission. Still, she got to sit here while he was in prison, waiting for his sentencing.

"Something troubling you?" Ahsoka's breath caught in surprise. She hadn't realized that Max had woken up.

She glanced at him, "Yes. I'm worried about Lux."

Max nodded slowly, "Yes, I trust my brother is displeased that I took matters in my own hands with you. That isn't good for your friend."

Ahsoka sighed, "Do you think that Alexander will execute him?"

Maxwell shrugged, "I don't know. I'm sure it wouldn't be pleasant what ever it is."

Ahsoka shuddered slightly as she imagined Lux being unmanned by a light saber. "Perhaps Yela will tame my brother in his rage. She is known to occasionally do that."

Ahsoka bit her lip. "I'm asking you this as a padawan asking her master for advice and not as a friend to another. I know I can't save him but I don't believe I should just walk away either. What advise would you give me as your Padawan on this matter?"

Max sayed silent for a moment and than gently laid his hand on her shoulder. "Trust in the force. I'de tell my Padawan to trust in the force." Ahsoka considered the advice. If she hadn't known Max as well as she did she would have viewed it as a non answer.

"Ahsoka. You mustn't make yourself responsible for all the wrongs around you. Change what you can when you can. When there is nothing you can do than look ahead. Otherwise you will end up causing a lot more harm than easing it. I'm not saying you should forget those you left behind. Not at all. Just know when the time is right for decisive action."  
 **Lengendary &WinterWolf over and** **out**.


	7. Chapter 7

One With The Force

Ahsoka

Ahsoka sat down against the the wall of the small shuttlebay panting heavily and drenched in sweat despite the cool climate. Her light saber was lying loosely in her hand.

She should have known that it would come down to his. It was the second day into their jury and they had had nothing to do so Ahsoka and Max had decided to do some light sparing to pass the time and also just for old times sake.

That had been until Max had realized how unbalanced her style had become. How much she depended on her shoto and how much her abilities as a duelist had suffered under fighting droids. From that moment on it had turned into a real sparing match.

At first Max had ordered her to put aside her shoto and then he had told her to stop holding the light saber reverse grip, insisting that they got back to basics. It had taken a while but she had slowly gotten the hang out of the new more conventional style though she preferred the one that Max and she had worked out together all those years ago. Of course she knew he was right. Her own experience had become her greatest enemy.

"Come on Ahsoka! I've seen Yela fight better!" Shenna mocked from the other side of the room. Ahsoka made a rude hand gesture back at the younger girl while Max slowly strolled towards her. He didn't even have the decency to pretend as if he was out of breath but he was at least sweating. Max was wearing his black, short sleeved combat suite while Ahsoka was wearing her only outfit which luckily was a combat outfit.

Now that she thought about it she didn't have any spare cloths. The only possessions that she still had where her light sabers and the cloths she wearing which weren't in the best condition. Her cloths were were definitely smelly before fencing, now the would be toxic. Yes, getting tortured is a sweaty business.

Apart from the sweat her body suite was covered in grime and scorch marks. "What are you thinking about?" Max asked.

"That I really need to go to the laundry machines on deck one and hit the showers because I haven't seen the inside of a shower since I arrived on Alderaan. My cloths are filthy and so am I."

A tiny smile appeared on Max's face. "Yes, you are. Get yourself cleaned up." Ahsoka got to her feet. "Ohh and Max. Don't you dare set a foot on deck one until I give the all clear unless my life is in danger or something. I don't have any spare cloths so you know what that means."

"Don't worry. I have no intentions of violating your privacy. Take all the time you need. The state room on the up on the top floor behind the upper Turbo blaster batteries is unclaimed. You can have that room for yourself. Shenna, I suggest you take the first mates quarters. I'll take the captains quarters." For some reason Ahsoka blushed as she retrieved her Shoto and left her room in a hurry.

Ahsoka climbed up a few flights of stainless steel stairs until she reached the highest deck and a minute later she was standing in the entrance of the state room. It was quite luxuries and big with a small living room and a bedroom with an attached bathroom that included a small vending machine and a shower.

Ahsoka locked the bedroom door behind her. Of course she knew that Max would never take advantage of her but she still felt more secure behind locked doors,... Over the last few days to many had touched her in ways no one had ever dared to before and if something was so important that Max would break down the door, her not wearing cloths would be the least of her worries.

Ahsoka stepped into the bathroom and stripped. After quickly tossing her cloths into the laundry machine she stepped into the shower and turned on the water.

The Padawan sighed in relief as hot water washed over her, slowly washing away all the grime from the last few days. It felt good to turn the water so hot that it nearly hurt. Ahsoka rested her forehead against the stainless steal wall and closed the eyes, letting the steaming water loosen her sore muscles.

Finally Ahsoka remembered that showering to hot for to long wasn't exactly good for her health so she turned off the water.

When she finally finished drying herself off she saw her reflection in the mirror. Ahsoka took note of the fact how tired she looked. She slowly started examining her body. Her body was covered in fading bruises, her lower arms however were covered in fresher bruises from combat.

Her torso was also covered in small burns from were the kings men had introduced her to electro staffs or high voltage cattle prods when ever the stasis field had felt to impersonal.

Ahsoka cursed silently, those burns would take weeks to go away. She hoped that they wouldn't fester.  
Ahsoka checked the laundry machine and was annoyed when she saw that the cleaning cycle would take another half hour.

That was unacceptable in her opinion. She was in a starship that could travel across the galaxy but the laundry machines still took ages. At least the cloths would be dry when the cycle was complete.

Ahsoka wrapped a towel around her self, grabbed her light-sabers from the counter and returned into the bedroom.

Ahsoka sat down on the round carpet in the middle of the room and let her light-saber hover in front of her. She concentrated for a moment and the light-saber disassembled itself in front of her eyes until the single components of the weapon orbited around its heart, the tiny glowing green crystal.

The young Togruta took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She concentrated on the her heartbeat and on the cool air as it followed through her nostrils every time she inhaled. She took note that her heartbeat slowed down but didn't spare it much attention. Slowly Ahsoka sank into a deep calm, her other senses taking over her normal ones.

Ahsoka tentatively tried to let her consciousness melt with the vast presence of the force instead of only observing it and for the first time she actually succeeded.

Suddenly she was standing on the boarding ramp of a larger ship staring down at the promenade that led to the Senate building. It was night but as usual the streets were packed. However for once the crowds weren't bustling around, minding their business. They had formed a wide circle, held back by clone troopers around two duelist that locked in a deadly dance.

One was garbed an in a Jedi battle armor and a cloak, wielding a light-saber with a glowing blue blade. The other was dressed in black robes, wielding a light-saber with a glowing red blade.

Ahsoka realized with a jolt that the Jedi was her master, Max. His opponent was a terribly scared old man that still looked strangely familiar.

She quickly realized that for once Max seemed to be on par with his enemy. Both fights were locked in combat, neither giving even a single inch of ground. They exchanged blows with nearly impossible speed, so fast that it was hard to follow their single blows.

This was a duel Max wasn't holding back in. He was unleashing every bit of his deadly skills on his enemy. However he was unable to gain an advantage over his enemy. Ahsoka wanted to jump to her masters aid, a strange sense of panic flooding through her.  
When she started to move someone caught her arm. It was Master Aayla Secura. "You can't help him, we need to leave! " Just than her eyes widened.

Ahsoka looked back down at the two fighters just as the Sith stabbed his light-saber at Max who seemed to have lost his weapon. A silent scream already on her lips Ahsoka waited for the deadly blow. However it never came. Max seemed to have somehow caught the glowing red blade in his palms and was pushing back.

How he was doing it Ahsoka didn't know but it was working. Just then a blue blaster bolt struck her mentor in the back, fired by one of the clones and the Jedi collapsed to his knees.

Just as the Sith buried his light-saber blade in her mentors chest Ahsoka woke up with a scream. Ahsoka instinctively snatched her light-saber out of the air and the next thing she knew she was in a hunting crouch, the glowing green blade of her light-saber humming.

Ahsoka gathered her bearings and turned off her light-saber and straightened up drawing a shaking breath. She realize with a jolt that tears were running down her cheeks. She wiped the tears away with the back of her hand and returned her light-saber to her belt and retrieved her other weapon.

A single question tortured her. Had she just predicted her masters death? Fear settled in the bottom of her chest. For one she didn't like the idea of a Sith lord that could hold his own against Max running around. That and she was afraid of loosing her friend.

Max would scold her for it but she didn't think she could bear to loose him too.

Yela

Yela had somehow managed to pull herself together now that Max and his impossible patience were gone and she couldn't let all her emotions out on him. That meant having to deal with her hormones herself. Of course she could let Alex do the suffering but she didn't want to drive him to commit suicide just yet.

Here they were, in the palaces medical wing. Alex sat down on the bed next to her and laid an arm around her just as the doctor turned on a holographic projector.

A transparent, see through image of her torso appeared in which you could see her ribs, organs, and also the Fetus deep inside her. She couldn't see any colors but the tiny thing inside her was clearly visible. "Piliminary scans suggest that the girl is healthy. She might look like a Togruta but according to her DNA she is a hybrid child. I don't know what the other race is but it isn't humane." The doctor looked at Alexander nervously.

The king only smiled. "Good thing I'm not human."  
 **Lengendary & WinterWolf over and** **out**.


End file.
